Texas Border
by MrsAJW
Summary: Can one night at a bar on the Oklahoma/ Texas border ruin your marriage? Or can it bring you closer together?


here's another one!!!!!

Texas border description:::

Can one night a bar inon the Oklahoma/ Texas Border ruin your marriage or could it bring you closer together?

May 15,2009 6;15 pm.....

(oh btw in this Brock & Reba never divorced)

"Brock I need some time to myself!" Reba shouted"your smotherin' me!"

"fine! go!" Brock exclaimed, pointing at the door

"Fine! i will," Reba walked out, slamming the door..."I'm sorry," she apologized when she walked back in

"me too," he apologized, hugging her

"I still need some time away,"

"and if that is what you need that is what you will get," he told her "so when do you plan on gettin back home?"

"around 2 or 3 AM,"

"oh ok bye honey,"

"well I'm not leaving yet Lori-ann wont be here for another 45 minutes, and I can't go lookin' like this," Reba said, gesturing to her raggy old sweats

"oh yeah yor right," he agreed (Reba gives him the look) " I mean honey you look gorgeous!"

" Thats what I thought," She eyed him as she walked up the stairs

Reba didn't know what to wear of course she wasnt going man hunting, but she still wanted to look attractive. She finally decided on tight dark blue skinny jeans (hip huggers) and a black (very tight) long sleeved (sheer) American Eagle shirt with a hood and a pair of black pattened leather nine west high heels. She dabbed on base,caked on eyeliner and applied clear lipgloss

Reba had 15 minutes before lori-ann was supposed to arrive and the last thing she wanted was to face Brock, sometimes she could swear up and down that he aggrevated her on purpose! She knew she loved him but at times he was more than she could take. But she knew--or at least hoped-- he had the best of intentions.

"finally!" Reba mumbled to herself when she heard lori-ann's impatient honk."you gave me almost 20 minutes to think about my life!" Reba muttered harshly

"sorry bout that honey," Lori-ann laughed " I would have been there sooner but traffic was hell!" she and Reba both laughed

"so how long til we reach that 'wonderful bar' you've been talkin about for weeks?"

"well it doesn't open until 11:00 PM," Lori-ann started

"then arent we--- oh I don't know.....3 HOURS EARLY!" Reba quipped

"no actually we'll be about an hour late,"

"how do you do that?" Reba asked

"well the bar i told you about is on the Texas/ Oklahoma boarder we wont be there for another 4 hours,"

"What!" Reba exclaimed " I told Brock I would be home around 3, that means I lied!"

"it was unintentional so it doesn't count,"

"I guess your right,"Reba mumbled

"hell yes I'm right!"

((ohh btw when it comes to how long it takes to get from houstin to the oklahoma boarder im totally winging it b/c I almost failed Geography so dont hold it against me )

2 HOURS LATER(...)

"how much longer?" Reba asked for the millionth time

"two more hours why don't you just go to sleep?"

"fine..."

2 more hours later(...)

"Reba , honey, wake up,"

"I need my morning kiss,"Reba muttered, grabbing Lori-ann's (who btw was leaning over her) butt

"Reba will you get your hand off my rear end!" Lori-ann shouted

"ahhh!" Reba jumped up " I am soo sorry!"

"it's alright," Lori-ann laughed "so you ready to go in?"

"I guess so,"

When they walked in they were both surprised at how many people were there.

"wow there sure is alot of people here!" Reba shouted over the obviously drunk karaoke singer

"yea!..hey do you wanna sing!"

"not until I get reaquanted with my friend Jim and my old friend Jack!"Reba said, pointing to the bar

"so you'll sing later right?" Lori-ann asked again

"no -yes-no maybe I DON'T KNOW!"Reba exclaimed

"good I'll sign ya up oh and order me a shot of tequila," Lori-ann said before disapearing into the crowd

"ugh," Reba muttered and sat down at the bar"a shot od tequila and some Jack,"Reba ordered

""I've never seen you before, you from around here?"

sorta but not really Im from Houstin,"

"ahh- wel it's nice meetin ya I'm Mike,"

"I'm Reba it's nice meetin' you to," Reba reached out her hand but was a bit surprised when he kissed the top of her hand,sending shivers down her entire spine.

After he relased her hand she immediately took a shot of her whiskey. Maybe tonight would hold more than just jim bean and bad karaoke (well unless Reba's doin it but y'all get the point:) 


End file.
